


Peter Parker is more spider than you would think

by Katerobber



Series: More spider than you would think [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALS challenge, ASL, Bruce is awesome, Cold Blooded, Hurt Peter, Sick Peter, Stark Tower, Worried Matt, avenegers, heat - Freeform, spider - Freeform, weird time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ALS challenge has been passed around the avengers but now it's peters turn and something is wrong. If the blue lips are anything to go by then yes something definatly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Parker is more spider than you would think

Peter Parker sat in daredevils apartment in stark tower wrapped in about four blankets, 7 pillows, 2 comforters, and one matt Murdock. How was he supposed to know cold affected him this much. 

"Peter now might be a good time to do a temp check while your awake." Matt murmured from beside him. 

"Fine" the teenager sighed and opened his mouth. As he waited for the thermometer to finish he thought about how he ended up in this mess. 

 

****************four hours earlier*********************

"Are you ready Spider-Man" Tony grinned as he hefted his bucket in his metal covered hands. All the avengers and Matt were holding large buckets of ice water. He was challenged to do the ice water challenge for ALS. 

"Yeah" he said from behind the mask. Everyone who wanted their identity concealed from wearing their mask. Meaning only Peter and Matt in full dress with the rest of the avengers in uniform but without faceplates or sunglasses or cowls. 

Seven gallons of icy water cascaded over him. He shuddered and shivered but flashed a thumbs up anyway. Tony stopped recording and landed on the ground. 

"Hey Peter are you alright?" He reached out a hand and placed it on the teenagers shoulder, "wow your cold. What's that suit made out of?" 

"Im alright" Peter almost had trouble talking through the chattering of his teeth. 

"Are you sure?" It was Steve this time gently tugging off his mask. Was it normal to be this cold? 

"Woah," clint added "your lips are almost blue." 

"Im fine, really. Im late to meeting my aunt now anyway. See you guys later." He strung out a web into a nearby tree and huddled in it out of sight. The rest of the avengers hadn't had this problem. 

****************** fourteen hours ago*******************

"Man that's cold" Tony laughed. He'd been forbidden from doing the challenge in his suit and was laughing hysterically at the cold. 

"Yeah haven't felt like that since 1938 Brooklyn in winter" Steve was wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans that were now wrinkling in the wind. 

"How come you two don't seem to care?" Bruce asked Natasha and Clint. He himself had forgone his usual dress and had copied Steve with an old tee shirt and worn jeans. 

"We used to swim together outside in fall." The two assassins said. Well Natasha spoke while Clint signed not wanting his hearings aids to shock him if they got wet. They still were scarily close in their timing though. 

"This is a great midguardin tradition" Thor bellowed "we should do this again." 

"No buddy Tony smirked "we nominate someone else to do it too" 

He looked straight at the camera he had set up. "We nominate Spider-Man to do the als challenge next. " he flashed his million dollar smile and turned the recorder off. 

"Okay now to find our resident spider boy" 

 

**************************fourteen hours later***************

It had taken them a while because he had been scouring New York for doc ock. Finally they did. None of them had even changed clothes before looking. He wondered if he was just not tough or there was something they hadn't told him. He thought about it as swung through the trees in Central Park before finding his nest in the middle of New York City. 

It was High up with an excellent vantage point and some comfort things we had brought up with him. He shivered as he unwrapped a granola bar and tore into it. He felt just plain sluggish. Almost like every sense was dulled. 

Even with his slowed thinking he decided it might be good to visit matt. Clumsily he shot a web at a nearby building. It barley stuck and he felt himself falling. Painfully he raised his wrist and hit another skyscraper. It stuck and he pushed on. Luckily avengers tower and Matt were close and he only had two more close calls before he was clinging outside of daredevils rooms. 

 

**************** 4 hours later **********************

 

Matt had tried everything. Hot baths and showers, Break and heat warmth packets, blankets, hot food and drink, even body heat but peters temperature was frighteningly low and had only inched up a degree. Normally he won't trust Peter not to lie about his temp but he was so frozen and stiff he just wanted to to be hot again. 

"Im calling Bruce" Matt declared after feeling the thermometer one last time. 

Peter did nothing more than whine for a few seconds. That worried the lawyer more than anything. 

"Jarvis can you get Dr Banner to come up here please?" Matt called to the computer.

"already done daredevil" Jarvis replied.

Matt spent a tense few minutes rubbing peters arms and legs as spider man sunk lower into his cold induced silence. 

"What is it matt?" Bruce said as soon as he entered the door. 

"It's Peter, he never warmed up after the challenge. If anything he's getting colder again. I've tried heating him in every way I could." Matt really hoped he wasn't talking to an inanimate object. In his worry over Peter his radar had declined. 

"Matt you know how spiders are cold blooded?" 

He nodded. 

"I think that's what's happening here. If we don't do something soon he will sink into a coma." Bruce rubbed a hand over his nose and glasses. "I'll tell Tony to crank the heat in a unused room and we'll bring him back to normal. It is going to be okay matt." 

"I know I'm just not sure how bad it is. You know how people say you can see cold in the lips and fingernails? I can't do that. I don't even know what his temp is supposed to be." Matt knew he was probably faced totally opposite Bruce now. 

"Here I'm calling Tony right now. And I'll put it on speakerphone" The phone rung for a sec.

"Hey there brucie want to do science?" The billionaire yelled over Metallica. 

"How to do feel about an arachnid experiment?" 

"What Bruce?" The music got knocked down a few volume levels. 

"Peters freezing and I think he's going into a coma if we don't do something. Spiders are cold blooded after all. Will you heat a room up? 102 degrees would probably be good." 

"Okay it's room 127. Am I needed cause these chemicals might not do so hot without me?" 

"Yeah Tony just don't blow anything up alright. I got this."

A dial tone hung in the air as Tony hung up muttering about nuclear fission. 

"K Matt" Bruce turned toward him. "Peter is going down faster than I thought. Can you keep steady to carry him to the elevator ?" 

"Yeah I got him." Carefully the devil of Hell's Kitchen leaned over and collected the teenager blankets and all. "He's super light" he said in surprise. 

"One problem at a time matt" Bruce mumbled. "K doors open. I trust you can do the rest. Im still going to go with you anyways though." 

"Right here, now that way. Careful" 

Finally they made it into the elevator. The soft whirring noise of the arc reactor technology barley keep matt grounded but finally the elevator dinged and left them off. Matt was suddenly very glad that Tony had programmed the ride to play music only for himself. A few instances with near hulk outs, spidy senses and matts near meltdown when it got too loud on a concussion. He had never been more grateful for it than right now. 

"12 steps matt" Bruce said. 

Matt felt the heat 3 steps away. Carefully he peeled the blankets off Peter and slid the door open. The heat hit him like a wave and he gently deposited the spider off onto the closest couch. He listened to his breathing before gently closing the door and wiping a bit of sweat from his face. 

"He's gonna be fine matt" Bruce called to his retreating back. 

***************2 hours later *********

"Wow I'm starving, matt you got any food never mind. Im to high to eat. Did you know spiders can get high? Maybe that's my human side? Do you have peanuts? Never mind. Wait why are you daredevil? I really want salmon right now. Never mind...." 

Matt had been listening to this for over fifteen minutes now and was thinking of taping it. Peters confusion that he now suddenly loved uncooked sushi was priceless as was when he nearly took a bite out of the coffee table before matt realized. 

He did decide though that this Peter, full of life and happiness, was far preferable to a catatonic with cold Peter. And that he was never leaving the tower without breakable heat packs and an extra jacket for Peter. Yeah it may be a little weird but it was his life and if nearly half frozen spider teenagers were it then he supposed it could be happy. And constantly turning up the thermostat.


End file.
